Unsteady
by ruggergleek22
Summary: Thoughts on Beca's reaction to winning world's, reality and realizing Chloe may be leaving her for good. Pitch Perfect 3 and X ambassadors "Unsteady" have been on my mind lately. I don't own anything pertaining to the movie or song, but the idea is mine... unless it sucks! M for language, and maybe for some sexual relations later on... who knows!
1. Worlds

Hey all, it's been a while since I've written anything on here! I've been checking out some of the other Pitch Perfect fanfics and totally wanted to try and write one now... especially because I've gotten X ambassadors "Unsteady" stuck in my head lately and I've been wondering about Pitch Perfect 3! Hopefully it doesn't turn out terrible...

Can't lay claim to anything other than the story plot... X ambassadors wouldn't want to sue me anyways... plus Anna Kendrick, and Brittney Snow both have way more money than I could ever dream of!

With that said, enjoy "Unsteady"

They had done it! The Bellas won worlds, of course it couldn't have happened without the help of Emily and Katherine Junk! As well as all the other Bella Alumae that came to perform with them. Beca couldn't believe it, she looks around and catches Chloe's eye, smiling at her. Chloe winks and blows her a kiss before turning around to hug Aubrey. Beca is really going to miss seeing the bright blue eyed red head every afternoon.

Jesse runs up behind Beca and wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up "You did it babe! I said you'd be great, didn't I?" Putting Beca down softly he leans in for a kiss, his huge smile plastered across his face. Beca leans forward hesitantly, she doesn't know what came over her, but seeing Chloe's smile split her face when they won stuck with her, especially after seeing the relief on Aubrey's face. She quickly pecks Jesse on the lips and walks away looking for someone. "Beca, where are you going?! We need to celebrate your big win, the Bella's can be reinstated at Barden now!" Beca turns and smiles at Jesse, "I'll be back, I just need a bit of space."

Beca walks around searching for Chloe, wondering why their win was so bittersweet. Finally breaking free of the crowd of cheering bella alumae, Beca spots Chloe and Aubrey talking near the side of the stage. Smirking as she approaches, she hears the end of their conversation. "You need to let her know how you feel Chloe! It'd be best for everyone." Beca could swear Aubrey was intentionally pushing Chloe's buttons. Beca clears her throat 'Uhm excuse me ladies, I was wondering if you may have seen my aca-awesome co-captain somewhere around here?" Aubrey grins at Chloe, before turning around. "Well, well, well if it isn't the little alt girl, I have to admit you did an amazing job with that mashup. I just hope you don't expect Emily to use former bellas at regionals next year!"

Chloe slaps Aubrey's arm "Shush Aubrey! I'm sure there are some Bella alumae who would LOVE to assist!" Turning towards Beca with a bright smile "What's up Becs?"

"Well, uhm, I was hoping to get your opinion on something Chloe, but Aubrey you'd be just as helpful! Should we you know throw a victory party here or like back at Barden?" Aubrey sees Chloe staring at Beca as she asks, and chimes in "While it would be fun to party abroad, I think it's better to return home. We don't want to get banned from performing in any other countries because of Fat Amy's "Wonder down under". Aubrey smiles and pokes Chloe's side, "What's your opinion Ms. Beale?"

Chloe giggles at Aubrey, "Maybe we could have a little victory party here and a big blowout victory bash back at Barden?" Smiling Beca nods her head yes, "Okay so little party at the hotel and then full out bash at home, I assume that means you'll do the after party cleanup then Chlo?" Chloe just nods her head, her wide smile splitting spreading across her face quickly, "If you'll excuse me, I have to inform the girls about our party!"

Beca watches as Chloe sashays away from her and Aubrey, smiling at her sporadic happy skips. Feeling eyes upon her she turns to face Aubrey, "Is there something I can help you with Posen?" Aubrey glares at Beca for a moment, "Yes, well maybe. I need to ask you something but I don't really know how you'll take it." Beca smirks, "Okay Aca-nazi, what is it? Did my tattoos throw off the judges? Were my hand motions offbeat? Wait, I got it You think I was going to sabotage the whole performance because Kommisar and DSM made me question my sexuality?!" Aubrey snorts as Beca lists off ridiculous things "Well, no but really? You think Kommisar is hot? Beca you've been in an all female singing group for four years with plenty of sexy girls, Flo, Stacie, Chloe, Myself and yet you're questioning your sexuality because of Kommisar?"

Beca scoffs at Aubrey when she states she's hot. "Yeah Dude, I wouldn't classify you as hot Posen. I mean good looking yeah, but that attitude is atrocious, besides you're too straightedge for me. Chloe is definitely hot, and Stacie is damn sexy! But it doesn't matter anyway, people always leave Posen. Just remember that Relationships and emotional attachment are toxic and a pain in the ass. I'm used to being alone, it's always easiest! Besides, we're all going our own way soon, a relationship just complicates that."

Aubrey frowns slightly as Beca finishes her outburst. "Well, maybe people leave if they don't know how you feel. You know that the Bellas are different Beca, WE are a sisterhood. Look how we all came to Copenhagen to support you at worlds! These girls would never leave you alone, Chloe would never leave you alone!"

Beca snaps at Aubrey then turns and walks off "Whatever Aubrey! We have a fucking party to attend to, just go grab the girls and get back to the hotel, I'm not going to discuss this shit any longer, I'm just ready to face the real world."


	2. Party!

Again, I own nothing... glad to see it's being read so far! Hopefully I can keep it going... I'm not really loving the way it started but it's a process after all. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!

Beca walks over to Fat Amy and Jesse pissed off at Aubrey. She really doesn't even understand why but she's just ready to get the hell out of Copenhagen and away from Barden. Jesse and Fat Amy are joking around, talking about the victory when Beca approaches. Jesse sees Beca's eyes are full of fury "Hey, Becs! Whoa, what the hell happened? What's got you in a mood?"

"Yeah B.M what's gotten your honeybunches of oats all soggy? We won, we've got to party. We can restart the Bellas on campus!" Amy turns and smiles wide at Beca "Whoaaa, uhm you seem really out of it right now, what did Aubrey just say?

Beca glares at Fat Amy and Jesse. "Forget it, let's just get the fuck out of here and party. I really need a drink!" "Uhm yeah, okay sounds good, I'll just go get the other girls I guess." Jesse watches Fat Amy back away slowly "Soo really Becs, what just happened? You were super excited a few minutes ago... Why are you back to broody Beca all of a sudden?!

"I don't know Jess, I just want to get this celebration shit over with and get home. Finish my internship and go off to California to do my time at the bottom. Chloe and all the rest just don't get it. I need them to just leave me alone. Everyone just needs to leave me alone!"

Jesse looks at Beca worried "So, are you saying that we like need to break up or something? I mean I can give you as much space as necessary, you know that Bec!" Beca just shakes her head, "I don't know Jess, I just... I need time to do my thing and just move on you know? College isn't meant to be forever, I'm not scared of the real world like Chloe is, I'm just sick of the Barden Bubble. I'm stuck wading in the shallow end when I should just dive right in!"

Jesse nods understandingly "I get it Beca, You need time to do your thing. It's cool, I'll hang out with you guys here and when we get back to Barden I'll leave you alone." He walks away slowly glancing over his shoulder "Becs, you know the Bellas have been the best thing to happen to you, just don't let your big producer dreams get in the way of that!"

Beca slowly nods "Thanks Jesse, I really appreciate everything. I'm just used to doing everything myself. I'm pretty much the only one I can depend on. I'll see you at the hotel?!" He nods and turns away

Beca watches him leave and releases a huge sigh "That's one down, only one more to go" she says to herself, unaware that Chloe was a little ways behind her. "It's hard letting someone you barely love go, I can't imagine how letting Chloe go will feel." She stomps off and heads back to the shuttle to prepare herself for the party, no one likes to being the partypooper. Besides she has to get her demos together for future job interviews!

The rest of the girls all head back onto the shuttle to the bus excitedly, bragging about their big win, enjoying the adrenaline rush. No one noticed Beca Sulking in the back with her headphones on, just waiting for everyone to sit down so they could leave.

Chloe was so confused, had she heard Beca right? Did she actually have feelings for her? It's been three years since she invaded Beca's shower, and made her join the Bellas. Maybe she should have just told Beca she was into her from the beginning. It would have saved her three years of tuition and heartache at Barden. She vowed to talk to Beca alone later that night. She's pretty sure she could convince Beca to give her a chance... maybe. She takes a seat on the front of the shuttle, hoping to catch Beca's eye as she walks on but can't see her. She sits and looks over at Emily chatting with Cynthia Rose and smiles at the girls. Wondering if Beca will listen to her.


	3. Unsteady

Still own nothing... I guess the "creative" storyline is mine...

The shuttle comes to a rolling stop just outside the Bella's hotel. The girls all get off excitedly, "Heyyy Ladies, What comes before Part B?" Fat Amy screams. The girls all look at her confused, "Cmon's you aca-bitches, you're suppose to say PART-AY! Oh whatever, you Americans are so lame! I'm going to grab some grub and maybe a nap before tonight, don't disturb me until it's party time." She walks away happily.

The rest of the group just watches as she chased down the buffett attendant before she walking past with a whole platter of hummus and chips, cheese and crackers, shrimp, oysters and Lobster. Cynthia Rose and Stacie say a quick see ya later before disappearing to their own rooms, while Flo explains that in Guatemala that they would have had to sleep in the shuttle with their baggage. Emily and Chloe are chatting excitedly, talking about their plans for the party, while Beca slinks off the shuttle and into the lobby. She's got her coveted Beats headphones over her ears and doesn't hear Emily ask her what she should wear. Beca continues towards her room without even glancing back at the two girls. She doesn't really care what they do right now, she just needs to shower and work on her music portfolio. After all, she couldn't cut it as an intern with her mashups, she needs to try her hand at writing.

Walking into her room Beca takes off the headphones and blasts her music through the speaker instead. Smirking as she hears the beats hit her full force like they were intended to be heard. She slips out of her uniform and grabs a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a blue and red flannel shirt. She grabs her make-up bag too, you can never have too much eye liner on!

She gathers her things and walks into the bathroom, listening and singing to X ambassadors "Unsteady"

"Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady"

She doesn't really understand what exactly Chloe has been trying to hold on to for the last 3 years. I mean yeah Barden was cool, you know for a bit, but there's a whole big world out there that she needs to explore. There's so much more that the world has to offer Beca. She just needs to set out on her own and go after her dreams! Luckily, Emily has been helping her with her music production. It would be nearly impossible to find someone unknown like Em out in California, especially someone who can sing well and write their own songs. Even if they are just about inanimate objects...

"Mama, come here  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home"

Beca never got how someone could put their life on hold to help others. I mean c'mon, Chloe purposely failed Russian Literature three times to stay with the Bellas. There is no way Beca could ask Chloe to put her dreams on a shelf and go to California with her, right? Although Chloe does make anywhere feel like home. Well, it might not be a terrible idea to invite Chloe to come with, there are plenty of opportunities for work in California aren't there?

"If you love me, don't let go  
Whoa, if you love me, don't let go"

Beca wonders if she actually loves Chloe or if it's a crush. I mean Chloe did admit she regrets not experimenting, maybe Beca was Chloe's unannounced experiment? What the hell type of game has Chloe been playing with her these past few years?! Fuck it, next time she sees Chloe she'll just ask if there are any unrequited feelings. The worst Chloe can say is No. Whatever, she's just sick of hiding her bisexuality from the Bellas. I mean come on, who couldn't feel the sexual tension between her and Kommisar!

"Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady"

Beca really needs to let go of everything from Barden, especially Chloe, eventually she's going to be a big shot record producer and will have no time to connect with the Bellas. Besides, she really needs to prove her father wrong. She NEEDS to make it big otherwise Warren Mitchell would be more than happy to help her move home with him and Sheila with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Mother, I know  
That you're tired of being alone  
Dad, I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying"

This is a time Beca could really use her mother's advice, unfortunately she's no longer around. It was hard losing her, but even harder being forced to live with her sperm donor who didn't support her dreams. Sometimes Chloe reminds Beca of her mother, there's no physical resemblance, it's more personality. Her mother was always happy, always singing, always cheering you on from the sidelines, just like Chloe. It just sucks that Warren peaced out on Beca and her while she was suffering from Multiple Sclerosis. Beca watched her mother wither and eventually succumb to her disease before her eyes. It sucks that now Beca has a genetic disposition to M.S but hopefully her hardwork with Emily will pay off and she can get the best care possible for when it happens. She knows it will happen eventually, she definitely didn't get the good genes. C'mon she's only 5'2 on a good day... there's no way she can dodge the M.S bullet too!

"But if you love me, don't let go  
Whoa, if you love me, don't let go"

There's that fucking word again, Love. What the hell does it even mean? It's just a god damn feeling, there is no concrete proof that Love even exists. Beca is sure that love is just a bunch of bullshit people made up to "explain" their stupid actions. But then again, she herself had done some pretty dumb things all for Chloe. Freshman year she joined an Acapella group, got arrested while trying to keep the Bellas out of a brawl, got kicked out of the group and then crawled back to them all because of Chloe. This whole worlds shenanigan was all because Chloe couldn't stand the thought of the Bellas dying with them. I mean seriously, they travelled to god damn Copenhagen for an Acapella contest just so their club can be reinstated at Barden. How the hell does that even make sense?!

"Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady"

Unsteady is an understatement, Beca feels like she's going to pass out, her future is just beyond the horizon and she's scared that her dependence on Chloe and the Bellas have made her soft. She's not entirely sure she could handle having to face the real world alone. For once she thought she wouldn't have to either. But everyone leaves eventually, she learned that at a young age when her dad walked out one night and never looked back until her mother's death. Well, it's not too terrible to depend on someone else once in a while. Beca's mom had depended on her for a while and it worked out, at least until it didn't and she died... whatever. Life goes on!

"Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady"

Oh shit, she's sure that Chloe is her rock. It's going to be damn hard to move away and start a career without the bubbly redhead interrupting her, making her lose focus and take a break. She realizes that Chloe has been her source of inspiration for the past three years. Yes the Bellas becoming national champs was also a great motivator, but really Chloe depending on her to come through in the clutch has been her weakness. She could never just let Chloe go.

Beca notices that the shower has started going cold, and looks down to see that she hasn't washed her body or hair. She quickly lathers herself up and rinses off. Deciding to talk to Chloe tonight at the party, she has to explain herself. Explain why she's so fucked up, especially why she's been so bipolar and crazy lately.


	4. Home

Damn, I'm all over the place with this Fic... well the main ideas are still present I think... It's gotten late and I'm still in writing mode so here goes. I'll more than likely keep tweaking this story as I go along too... No clue as to where exactly this is taking me!

Beca heads down to the hotel bar hoping to kick off the party a little bit early, after all confronting Chloe will take a bit of liquid courage. She's seated at the bar when she hears more than sees the Bellas approaching, well almost all of them were approaching, Chloe and Aubrey were M.I.A. It's highly unlikely that Chloe would miss out on a party though. Emily runs up and hugs Beca from behind "Whoa Legacy, what do you think you're doing? The only person allowed to invade my personal space is a bubbly redhead with blue eyes and a killer smile!" Emily giggles softly "Is that how you describe Chloe? I think you missed out on Beautiful, intelligent and drop dead gorgeous bod!" Both Beca and Emily turn around to see Aubrey standing besides them. "Jesus fucking Christ Posen! Where the hell did you just come from, I could have had a heart attack. Then what would the Bellas do?!" Aubrey rolls her eyes at Beca "Oh please, you are no longer the Captain nor are you a Barden Student Little miss badass. You would be fine, they have free public healthcare here anyways! Oh yeah B.T.W, Chloe is on her way down here. She had to change real quick" Aubrey smirks and twirls on her heel "And remember Beca, She's Beautiful, intelligent, compassionate and everything else you wouldn't try to be!"

Beca laughs as Emily looks at Aubrey with admiration "Ok Legacy, go and interact with the aca-nazi. I'm just warning you now she's full on crazy!" "Thanks Capt, I promise nothing too crazy will happen on my watch. Well at least I don't think it will!" Beca smiles at her "Yeah, yeah Sure Em. Just make sure that we don't completely trash the hotel tonight?!"

Emily walks away as Chloe enters the bar. Beca locks eyes with her immediately and loses her breath. God damn is Chloe Beale sexy, and smart, and compassionate and all that other shit that Aubrey listed. How the hell could Beca ever think leaving Chloe behind would be good for her?

Chloe walks up next to Beca and grins. "Hey Becs, you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor. It's a little unnerving." Beca blinks a few times before registering that her mouth was even open. "Oh uhm, hey Chlo. How was hanging with Aubrey? Did you chat about anything important?" Chloe looks at Beca suspiciously, had Aubrey said something? "Yeah, it was good. We just chatted you know, girl talk. Which Hanson brother turned out hottest, played some fuck marry kill using the Treblemakers roster. Did you know that Aubrey has a thing for Jesse? I guess she's been chatting with him the whole time we've been here. She seems like she might actually really like him. Are you okay with that?" Chloe quickly rushes out her monologue, intently watching Beca's face as she talks about Jesse and Aubrey. Beca does a good job hiding her disgust, and she doesn't seem very surprised when Chloe says Aubrey is into a treblemaker. I mean that Oath had to have had some ounce of truth behind it... right?

Beca smiles at Chloe, a smirk evident on her face "Chlo, it's totes cool. I told Jesse he needed to give me some space so I can do my thing. You know now that we've graduated I need to focus on my music production career, and where to go next. What about you miss Beale? What do you think you'll do with yourself now that we're no longer Barden University Students?"

Chloe smiles sadly, "Oh, uhm I didn't really think about that. I've failed Russian Lit so many times that I've kind of forgotten what I had originally planned to do with myself! I guess I could always like teach music or English or something back home. You know give back to the community I grew up in." Her eyes sparkle with passion when she talks about helping others, it's one thing Beca has always admired about Chloe.

Beca's face blanches, did Chloe just say she was going to go back home? Well it makes sense, why should she follow Beca to L.A? There's nothing there for her, except Beca. She pastes on a smile and nods her head "Sounds like a pretty good plan, you've always seemed to be good with kids." They're standing at the bar when the rest of the Bellas decide to start showing off their "sound" Emily and Aubrey start up "Home"

"Alabama, Arkansas,  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you"

Chloe looks over at Beca bashfully, giggling as she grimaces. Beca grind her teeth and wonders how Aubrey can do that god awful southern twang in this song. Glancing up at Chloe she notices the Bellas are trying to get them to come sing... god this song is soo damn cliché!

"Well, holy moly me oh my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl, I've never loved one like you"

Emily can totally manage to pull off the innocent southern belle persona. Beca notices that the girls are really starting to get into it, Fat Amy starts to do some kind of jig or some shit, Beca's not really sure. Emily and Stacie are totally playing up the southern belle aspect, obviously Stacie is showing off more goodies than typical. Cynthia Rose and Lily have taken over the instrumental aspect of the song, for being super quite Lily can whistle really frickin loud! Chloe leans over and grabs her hand as she sings the next verse.

"Man, oh, man, you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need"

Chloe pulls her along towards the stage, trying to get her to join in. Beca reluctantly follows. It's just easier to give in when Chloe wants something. Flo takes over for Chloe. It's not like anyone really understands the purpose of the song, or what the hell it's actually even about so why not make it incomprehensible as well?!

"Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you"

At this point all the girls start singing the chorus, Beca included. It's easy to let your guard down and have fun once there's booze flowing through you!

 _[Chorus:]_  
"Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you"

Cynthia Rose chimes in on the next part, she must have gotten bored with the instrumentals.

"La la la la  
Take me home  
Mama, I'm coming home"

Chloe forces Beca forward to take the next verse. Fully knowing it may make her uncomfortable. Beca stares at Chloe as she sings, wondering why they had to chose to sing this of all songs.

"I'll follow you into the park,  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl, I've never loved one like you"

Fat Amy decided to sing the next part, she knows all about boats and waterfalls, after all she was the best tour guide in Australia with all four limbs.

Moats and boats, and waterfalls,  
Alleyways, and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)

Chloe jumps in for the next part, deciding to sing specifically to Beca. She's got to find some way to tell Beca she's liked her for a while...

"Laugh until we think we'll die,  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you

And in the streets you run afree,  
Like it's only you and me,  
Geez, you're something to see."

Like always the Bella's take the chorus as a group, it just sound so much better!

"La la la la  
Take me home  
Mama, I'm coming home"

Chloe and Beca sing-song this next section, Beca never understood why someone would put a conversation into a song. It just throws everything off! She starts to whistle along as they continue

"‒ Jade?  
‒ Alexander?  
‒ Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
‒ I sure do‒you came jumping out after me.  
‒ Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
‒ Yes, I do.  
‒ Well, there's something I never told you about that night.  
‒ What didn't you tell me?  
‒ Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!"

Beca wonders if Chloe would have done what Alexander did? Would she jump after her and take care of her? Would she be able to take Beca with her flaws and imperfections?

The rest of the girls finish up the song, grinning at their co-captains as it ends. Emily waiting to see if their idea sparked anything between the two.

"Home, let me come home,  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Our home, yes, I am home,  
Home is when I'm alone with you

Alabama, Arkansas,  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats, and waterfalls,  
Alleyways, and payphone calls

Home is when I'm alone with you!  
Home is when I'm alone with you"

Chloe bursts out laughing when they're finished, "Oh, EM, aca-Gee girls that was a blast! Right Beca? It was a great way to start off this celebration!"

Beca just smiles at Chloe and nods her head "Yeah Chlo. It was pretty cool, I guess if you're like into that." She tugs at Chloe's sleeve and leans forward locking eyes, mumbling something to her "Hey could we uh talk in private someplace? That song kind of made me want to tell you some stuff, like why I've been kind of crazy and shit lately."

Chloe grins wide hearing Beca seem so hesitant and docile was kind of worrying her. "Yeah, yeah sure Becs. Whatever you want, I'm always here for you." Beca smiles at her sadly "You haven't always though Chlo, and you might not be after this." Chloe looks at her confused but lets Beca lead her away from the party.


	5. Fight for it

No idea why this has now become a "musical" fanfic... I just want to try my hand at a mashup and let the story kind of pan out after that! I don't own "Fight Song" or "The Fighter" and definitely don't own Pitch Perfect.

Beca leads Chloe to sit at a table in a quiet corner of the Lobby. Hopefully if she's opening up to Chloe about herself in public she won't be tempted to cry or some other girly shit. She figures it'd be easiest to start with her sexuality, and her crush on Chloe, at least that's a easier to deal with than a life threatening disease.

"Listen Chlo, I just wanted to apologize about how bipolar I've been lately. I think I became complacent with my life at Barden and depended on the Bellas for too much these past couple years. I've got to get used to being independent, broody Beca again or else reality will come crashing down on me. I love that you've been able to help me cope with life at Barden the last four years, but I just need to make a clean break ya know?"

Chloe listens to Beca as she picks at her nails, not really sure what exactly Beca is trying to say. She lets Beca continue trying to vocalize her muddled thoughts and smiles softly to herself. Beca is adorable when she get frustrated. "Listen Becs, I'm not saying you need to tell me what's been going on, but you know I can't help you if you won't tell me."

Beca stops and looks at Chloe, really looks at her. Noticing the empathy in her voice, the compassion in her eyes, the way her hand reaches out for Becas to offer support. She wonders how someone like Chloe Beale could have ever wanted to be her friend. How in the world did this girl manage to sneak her way into Becas stone walled heart, and why the hell couldn't Beca just express herself properly around this adorable aca-nerd who deserves so much better than her.

"Look, Chlo. I'm really sorry about everything the past like week. I've been trying to deal with a whole lot of shit, like my internship, graduation, Bellas, life choices, and my health. It's just that I've never really been the type to express myself in words, other than music. I've been so hellbent on trying to write my own music and shit on my own and I realized that you and the Bellas have been my inspiration for everything lately. Without you girls around I might not be able to make it in the Music biz. I'm just sort of freaking out about it now because I'm going to be screwed when we get back to the states! I've been worried about my job prospects, I need a steady job Chlo. I need something that offers full medical insurance, I have to find a full time position that will let me work from home if I needed to. I'm not sure how long I'd be able to commute to and from work everyday, especially not with my history." Beca just lets the word vomit spew forth, realizing that she didn't start the way she intended to, she tries to save herself from explaining anything further, looking down at her shoes fascinated. She quietly admits "I'm just really worried that reality is going to bite and that maybe Warren and Sheila were right about my whole career choice and lifestyle!

Chloe scoots her chair over towards Beca, reaching out to lift her chin up so she can look Beca in the eye. "Becs, we're ALL worried that reality isn't going to live up to our expectations! It's hard to chase your dreams, but that's what I adore about you, you've always known what you wanted and have worked hard to get it. How else could you explain producing "Flashlight" with Emily this semester? Look, I know you're worried about work, and making a name for yourself, find a good job with benefits and all that, so am I. I purposely failed Russian Literature to stay at Barden and be a Bella because I wasn't sure what else I could do! Beca you've always had this fire in you, I'm sure with the appropriate amount of time you'll make your mark on this world!"

Beca locks eyes with Chloe, and breathes out a slight sigh "Yeah Chlo, but I don't really know how much time I may have." Chloe immediately jumps in "Becs, you're young, you've got your whole life..." Beca cuts Chloe off "I might not though Chlo, tomorrow isn't guaranteed to anyone. Especially not to people with predispositions to genetic disease and such. I'm worried that I could have M.S like my mom!" Chloe gasps at that, why wouldn't Beca have said something earlier? She knows that Stacie wants to be a Doctor, and the Denise was studying to be a Nurse. "Becs, why didn't you tell us? Why wouldn't you tell me? I told you about my Nodes and surgery! I told you that I might not ever be able to sing again and you supported me. Why wouldn't you trust me with this?

Beca shrugs her shoulders and looks around, trying to break Chloe's intense stare. "I just didn't want to face reality Chlo. College is all about enjoying yourself and finding out who you are, I already know I want to be a music producer and I definitely know I'm flawed. It was hard enough watching my mom face this and withering away because of this disease. I just want to enjoy my life while I can. I'm used to dealing with things on my own anyways." Chloe sighs "Beca, you don't have too, we're all here for you. I want to be there for you. Please, I'm begging you please let me help?" Beca scoffs at her "This is exactly why I didn't want to fucking say anything. Everyone always pities you once they find out about a life threatening disease! Chloe, I'm still the same as I was a few minutes ago before you found out. I'm just a bit more irreparable than most. Once I'm diagnosed with M.S I'll probably never be able to donate blood, or drive, work or walk on my own, it depends on the severity of my M.S. It can be diagnosed in early adulthood, do you know how scary it is to think I may not be able to control my actions while mixing? How often I think that I should just stick with deejaying as a hobby like Warren suggested? All because I might have a disease that killed my mother? Because I'm genetically flawed and might get the shit end of the stick?"

Chloe's eyes water as Beca becomes more hostile, spitting her words with venom as she expresses her disdain for her genetics. Worried that she may run soon Chloe leans forward and places a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Don't. Don't ever say you aren't good enough Becs. You can't think that you've already lost this before it's even begun! I don't really know a whole lot about M.S but I promise that I'll be there for you as long as you let me. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Besides, who else is willing to put up with my ridiculousness?! Beca, please promise me that you will let me help you with this? I insist!"

Beca tries to pull away as Chloe urges forward gripping her shoulder tightly. "Seriously Chlo? You'd want to stick around after I've purposely tried to push you away? After I've tried to push everyone away these past few days?" Chloe just nods her head, trying to form an explanation while Beca continues "Even though this disease may make me lose control of myself? Chlo, I'm talking like full on wheel chair, diapers, alternative communication device loss of control here? I may require a cpap to breathe at night, and maybe will eventually lose all autonomic functions altogether! You'd be willing to give up your life to help me?"

Chloe grimaces at the thought of a helpless Beca, wheelchair bound, unable to speak, a machine breathing for her. "Becs, I'm willing to help you fight this for as long as necessary. I've realized that you're probably the best thing I'll ever find!"

Beca locks eyes with Chloe and smiles a real genuine smile "So Beale, you'll be with me as long as necessary? You'd help me wipe my ass and eat when I can no longer do it myself? Chloe can only nod, biting her lip, trying to keep herself from screaming at Beca that she has fallen in love with the badass dj. Beca devilishly smirks at Chloe, "Will you let me do everything I want as long as I'm able to?" Chloe's head shoots up her eyes fall on that sexy smirk "Well, what did you have in mind?" Beca leans forward, her lips almost touching Chloe's "I would love for you to help me record something right now! I've been working on my own song, kind of a pop/punk mashup type of thing. I could really use another voice to make it work!"

Chloe giggles, of course it would be something to do with music. Why would Beca Mitchell ever think that Chloe was good enough for her! Chloe bites her lip pretending to be deep in thought "I guess I could assist you, but what do I get in return?" Beca smiles at Chloe"My undying gratitude wouldn't be enough?" Chloe snorts out a loud laugh, other guest shoot daggers in their direction "Oh, sorry! While I do enjoy your endless thanks, I was thinking more like you name me as a contributor to your single, or at least pay me in food?!" Beca sighs "Well if I knew you'd be such a diva I would have just asked Fat Amy to help! I guess I could like take you out for some food when we get back stateside. Anywhere you'd like within at $10.00 meal budget of course. I'm only an intren after all Chlo!" Chloe agrees and asks to listen to the song so far. Beca leads her up to her room and pulls it up on her laptop.

"Okay Chlo, so just keep in mind that this is like a really rough idea so far. I'm definitely going to change it as we go along." Chloe just reaches around Beca to hit play and waits for the music to cue up.

She hears Beca humming the melody before bursting into a mad rap.

"Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?"

Beca smiles at the amazement on Chloe's face. Sure she can rap some gangsta's paradise and no diggitty, but damn was she proud of that shit right there! Chloe looks a bit confused as she hears the music slow down a bit, Beca's voice softens and she breaks into a different chorus.

"This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?"

She sounds so... broken, scared, worried. It's hard to tell especially with someone like Beca. The beat picks right back up and Beca's rapping again, and damn is it sexy!

"Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad"

Slow it back down a bit, the melody constant between her rapping and singing. Chloe realizes what she can hear, it's Beca's vulnerability. She's found a way to express both her determination and vulnerability within one song. God, how is she so talented?!

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

Cause, This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?

Whoa, holy shit. Beca does some amazing things with music. This song is fantastic! She should have pitched this for a Bellas competition. She doesn't know when but she started to cry as she listened to Beca's voice balance her two extremes. Something about hearing the badass alt girl with piercings and tattoos being vulnerable makes Chloe emotional too.

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

That, This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?

Cause, This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Beca looks at Chloe worriedly, "Well?! I mean was it okay, the transitions are a little rough but I can definitely change that!" Chloe wipes her eyes quickly and turns towards Beca with a sassy smirk on her face. Beca pulls back slightly to get a good look at Chloe "Chloe, was it really so bad it brought you to tears?" Chloe shakes her head no, not trusting her voice right now. She takes Beca's hand and pulls her into her, their lips barely separated. She whispers something that Beca doesn't hear and pushes their lips together. Beca follows Chloe's lead and kisses back, her heart is racing in her chest, god she hopes this isn't some sick twisted fantasy! Chloe breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Beca's "What did you say Chlo? I don't think I caught that?" Chloe smiles and whispers "Beca, you are so fucking talented and smart, and sexy and everything I could ever want in a girl." Beca smiles, "Well ms. Beale you are pretty amazing yourself. You know I was unsure if I should come out to you or not. I've kind of had this thing for you since you barged into my shower Freshman year. Now let's get some sleep, we've got a flight home to catch tomorrow night!"


	6. Morning fun

Sorry it's taking a while... life has gotten busy all of a sudden! I'm trying to write up a new chapter and post it A.S.A.P. It's kind of hard to write about M.S from Beca's p.o.v because I'm uncertain if I want her to be diagnosed with it or not, I'm leaning more towards her not having it, but also not knowing she doesn't have it. She gets the test done and gets results but doesn't open them because she's scared. Okay guys, I think I've figured out where to take this... but be patient with it, I'm researching M.S as I write this I want to keep the disease as realistic as possible. Which is pretty hard because there's like 5 different strains of M.S overall and each affects the body differently, now I digress...

Anyways, onto the story!

Beca wakes early the next morning, sometime around 6 a.m and realizes she and Chloe drifted off to sleep as they tweaked their song. They still have a ways to go until it's ready to present to the studio and even longer before it's ready to be recorded! It's so weird to think that this is "Their song" especially because Chloe has already openly shared she has a "lady jam", and Beca has been successful with her "Chloe ladyjam mashups". God she has mashed up titanium with so many other songs it's gotten ridiculous! If she never hears the song again she'll be happy!

Beca feels Chloe's bodyweight shift, wondering how long it takes for the girl to wake she gets up and heads to the bathroom. May as well privately use it while she still can! Beca hopes Chloe will let her shower in peace, but thinks that it wouldn't be too horrible to have her join. She clicks into her playlist and lets the music flow while getting into the shower.

Chloe feels the loss of Beca's bodyheat beside her and rolls over, her eyes crack open slightly. Shifting side to side slowly making sure Beca isn't hidden in the shadows of the room. She hears something that sounds a bit like music but isn't sure where it's coming from. Slowly she gets up out of bed and looks around the room, Beca's stuff is all here still, so she couldn't have left yet. She shrugs her shoulders and walks toward the bathroom. She feels resistance against the door as she opens it, looking down to see Beca's clothes on the floor. Chloe realizes that Beca must have wanted a bit of privacy, Well, personal space was meant to be shared! Chloe closes the door and uses the toilet while Beca showers. She stays as quiet as possible, then flushes the toilet! Beca screams as the cold water hits her "Jesus Christ, Fucking hotel bathrooms! These dumb shit plumbers don't know how to do anything!" Chloe bursts out laughing, cracking up so hard her side starts to hurt. Beca pops her head out from behind the curtain when she hears Chloe. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with that just now?" Chloe only smirks and shakes her head no, "Sorry Becs, I think the plumbing here is a bit faulty! I was just coming in to brush my teeth!" She hurriedly grabs a toothbrush and puts what she thinks is toothpaste on it, Beca watches as Chloe absentmindedly puts a dab of antibiotic tattoo lotion onto the brush. Beca's grin splits her face as she watches Chloe rub the vasoline based ointment on her teeth. "How's that toothpaste taste Chlo?" Chloe turns around slowly with a disgusted look on her face "Beca, I think your toothpaste is past expiration date or something." Beca only laughs "Yeah I think it might be expired!"

"Okay, personal space invader! I need to get out of the shower now and get ready for the day, it's our last in Berlin you know, and I want to enjoy it!" Beca pointedly looks at Chloe "So seriously, spit out the vasoline based ointment you just smeared across your teeth, gargle some mouth wash and let's go Chlo. I want to explore before heading home." Chloe glares at Beca "Wait, what?! This wasn't toothpaste? Ewww Beca, how could you stand there and let me use that on my mouth! I think I need to gargle more than mouthwash." Chloe spits out whatever she can and starts scraping her tongue off, trying to get the petroleum based gel out of her mouth was hard. She turns and lightly smacks Beca's arm "You are a terrible friend, who leaves tattoo ointment out on the bathroom sink?" Beca only shakes her head at her "I was going to use it after the shower dork."

Chloe frowns at her response "Becs, all your tattoos are healed, why would you use that?" Beca laughs nervously, "Uhm well, I may have gotten a tat while we were here." Chloe smirks at her "Soooo, where is it? What is it?!" Beca shakes her head no. "I'm NOT telling you Chloe, you'll just have to find it next time you barge into my shower!" Chloe giggles "You say that like it's become a habit! I can respect personal boundaries when necessary Becs, I just don't like to. Does the tat have anything to do with your mom?" Beca only shakes her head again "I told you Beale, you'll have to find it later and find out the meaning then!" Beca jumps out the shower with a towel around her body, and quickly runs into her room to grab clothes "Right now I want to explore and enjoy being in a foreign country with an amazing group of girls that just so happens to include a beautiful red head with stunning blue eyes and a killer smile with a rack that could cause a nuclear war, so COME ON!" Beca throws on her black skinny jeans, a blue and red flannel shirt over a white t-shirt, her red hi top vans, and proceeds to line her eyes darkly as Chloe walks out.

Chloe laughs at Beca "Okay, okay fine I guess we could enjoy ourselves today, but Beca We do need to seriously talk about things when we get back to Barden." Chloe locks eyes with Beca and she sees uncertainty, Beca nods slowly "I know we do Chloe, but that's for us to address when we're stateside, for now let's enjoy our last hours abroad!"


	7. Fun day!

I'm finally free enough to bust out a chapter or two now! I'm sooo sorry about the wait! Life has gotten extremely busy lately but I've been thinking about the story for the past few days and wanted to at least update.

Beca and Chloe were having a blast exploring Berlin on their own! The rest of the Bellas started the day with them but broke off at different intervals. C.R, Stacie and Fat Amy were "sexploring" Beca grimaces at the thought, that was totally Stacie's idea! Legacy, Jessica and Ashley were shopping for new clothes, and Flo and Lily were somewhere... it's hard to keep tabs on them. Beca and Chloe were checking out the Pergamon Museum because Chloe read something online about it being a "must see" destination. Beca really couldn't care less, she was just glad to spend some time with Chloe in a relaxed atmosphere after explaining her mother's diagnosis of M.S and how it killed her. She shivers slightly at the realization that it could be her killer too!

Chloe notices her shiver and wraps an arm around Becas' shoulder. Leaning into her lightly as they walk through the halls together. "Isn't this Amazing Becs?! This place has been a part of history, and will be for a long time!" Beca just shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah Chlo, it's cool I guess, I'm not much of a museum goer though." Chloe frowns at her admission and slaps Becas hand lightly "Beca, those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat it!" Beca just laughs "Well, you would know Ms. I failed Russian Lit 3 times!" She tries to run off but Chloe holds onto Becas' shoulder fast. "Hey, I purposely failed to remain a Bella with you, you know that right?! I mean, who else would have been your co-captain? I highly doubt Fat Amy could be serious enough to run practices, and Stacie would rather strip on stage than create choreographed dances! C.R could have been a good co-captain but I think she's more inclined to enjoy her weekends with other Bellas! Plus Legacy is too young to help out right now!"

Beca looks at Chloe incredulously, "Whoa, tell me how you really feel Chlo!" She turns and looks at Chloe, locking eyes "I'm eternally grateful to you for staying with us these past few years, I wouldn't have been able to survive on my own. Espcially not after the whole "pantygate" situation! Honestly though I love that you're still with us, and I enjoy having you around me, it makes me feel... I guess for a lack of a better word, Happy. I haven't felt Happy in a long time Chloe, not since watching my mom, but you with your bubbly personality, bright red hair, sexy baby blue eyes and killer bod have been able to keep my spirits up! I must thank you ma'am for being my inspiration this year. I couldn't have brought the Champion Bellas without you!"

Chloe smiles wide, her eyes beaming and face glowing "OMacaG Beca Mitchell, did you just express your feelings to me in a public place without making snide sarcastic comments or making weird faces?! I'm honored! Beca, you know I love the Bellas and everything they've done since I joined, but I definitely love these girls most! Especially the badass short d.j with broody dark blue eyes, and brown hair with sexy piercings and hot tattoos all over the place! I'm super glad we've connected on a deeper level!" Beca smirks at her "This emotional admission doesn't count, most of these people don't even speak English! Besides, I guess it's not too bad to admit something to you once in a while."

Suddenly, the two Bellas hear an announcement over the museum speakers in Dutch, well at least what they assume must have been dutch. People started filing past them and out the doors, assuming that the museum had announced it was closing they followed suit. Chloe checked her watch and saw it was already 3 p.m, they're flight home leaves at 7! "Becs, this has been quite an eventful day, but we really need to get going! Our flight is in 4 hours and I think we need as much time as possible to get through airport security, especially Flo and Fat Amy!"

Beca nods in agreement "Okay Chlo, let's find the girls and head out! Watch out Barden the new Acapella world champs are coming home!


	8. Heading home

I'm so sorry it has taken almost a year to update, I've all but forgotten about this story!

As usual, I own nothing related to pitch perfect, but I do have some sway on the plotline of this story! With that said, lets begin again!

Beca and Chloe raced back to the little farmers market just outside their hotel where the Bellas ALL promised to meet no later than 4 pm. Of course only a handful of Bellas actually stuck to their promise, Legacy, Jessica and Ashley were the only girls there. Beca hesitantly reached out to Stacie, C.R and Fat Amy hoping to god that they don't answer her call, but text instead. As far as Lily and Flo, Beca wasn't too worried. Those two could definitely hold their own, especially since they both are like ninjas! The only person that really mattered to Beca was with her all day. Chloe was standing next to Beca, tapping her foot and glancing around for any sign of the missing girls. Finally C.R is spotted in the distance, she races towards the five ladies as fast as possible, panting and gasping for breath she tries to explain herself when Stacie and Amy waltz up in what appears to be some type of faux leather bodysuits. Stacie's is low cut and lacks leggings, reminiscent of Beyoncé's body suit from "Single Ladies", Amy on the other hand has settled for an outfit that barely fits, and leaves very little to the imagination, her chest is almost completely bare except for a set of what can only be described as nipple pom poms, which are stretched tight across the areolas, and she is wearing a very tight micro mini skirt? Beca is both disgusted and intrigued by her outfit choice, she's sure that would look great on Chloe, if she's into that type of thing really, but Beca would love to see her in it sometime! Shaking her head to excuse the dirty thoughts, Beca looks around to see that Flo and Lily are the only two missing, assuming that they didn't sneak away home to perform some highly suspicious activities while the rest of the girls enjoyed themselves.

"Okay ladies, it's time to pack up and head home, our flight is in three hours!" Amy scoffs at Beca's announcement "That's nothin' Shawshank I once had 10 minutes to pack and drive half an hour to the airport for a flight and I managed to do it with 3 minutes to spare!" Beca and Chloe share a look that clearly says "We know, it's a story" with the group. "Well Amy, not everyone is as punctual as you." Chloe stated, Beca couldn't help but grin at Chloe's innocent trolling. "The rest of us obviously need to learn about travelling from you!" Amy just nods her head yes with a huge grin on her face "I'll be glad to teach ya, I'm the best luggage carrier on two feet with twelve toes in Tazania!" The girls separate and head up to their rooms to get ready for the long flight home, Chloe follows Beca because she's been packed and ready to go since noon yesterday!

Walking into the Beca's room Chloe gasps, it was a pig sty! Beca had clothes everywhere, her makeup was half hazardly thrown into its bag on the bathroom counter, her toothbrush and toothpaste were left out, the brush on its side and the tooth paste leaking out with the cap missing, shampoo and conditioner bottles were open and upside down, the top of the deodorant was missing and it looked like a bite had been taken out, it looked like the maids had decided to skip this room! Chloe decided to help Beca pack the easy things, such as shirts and pants, after all they are the biggest items to handle!


End file.
